RWBY: Throne Of Roses
by RayvnDrwire
Summary: At just Two and a half, Ruby Rose was taken from her family by a man who has a grudge against their family, who is also the leader of the infamous assassination tribe, Nemesis. Follow Ruby through her life and watch her follow a path of darkness, with rose petals, blood and corpses in her wake. And how is Salem involved? WARNING:Gore,swearing. No romantic pairings. RATED M


** Hello. This is my first fan fiction – hope you like it and enjoy x **

**Warning: This story will get bloody! A lot of gore which some may find disturbing. Ruby won't be paired with anyone! It focuses on her – her downfalls and growth in a very different and bloodier tale than the original. There also is cursing in this: p**

"**.." Means Speech**

'…' **Means a thought**

'**XX' means a change in scene**

**This story is ****Rated M**

* * *

**Throne Of Roses – Chapter 1.**

The Day she was lost

Ruby Rose was an energetic, bold, quirky and happy girl. She saw the world in the simplest way as possible. In black and white, with no shades of grey in between. She was two and half, and was enjoying a family outing with her mother, summer rose and her older sister, yang (who was five.) Ruby was absolutely adorable. She had black – red hair which faded red as it went down, a trait she inherited from her mother. It went down just past her shoulders. She was practically a mini summer, while yang was a mini female version of her dad, tai. Yes, HER dad. They were not related by blood actually. Yang's mother abandoned them when yang was a baby, and summer kind of had an affair while she was with tai and then there was ruby. Whoops. Anyway, they moved past it. Ruby had no clue who her biological father was, but she didn't care to find out. She adored tai and yang. Her family was her world. Carrying on, ruby was as pale as milk and had beautiful silver orbs. Ruby also always wore a red cape, she had it as long as she could remember. Right know it was too big, but she couldn't wait to grow into it. Right now, she thought It would serve her as a very cosy blanket which she was totally okay with.

The family were currently sightseeing and were admiring the most amazing view of a mountain scape, with huge mounds of rack towering over everything and into the clouds. As nice as the view was, ruby's favourite part was about to come. Lunch. Her mother had made a picnic and she practically oozing impatience as the minutes went by as all she wanted to do was eat. After what seemed like an eternity in ruby's mind, the time had come. It was time for her to devour what ever there was and enjoy every last piece, Every last bite, Every last crumb. She thought it was sensational, a gift from the heavens itself. The entire family was happy, however none of them could guess what would happen next, throwing the entire family into panic and bring them the ultimate despair.

XX

There was someone, something in the shadows. Whoever they are, they must be extremely powerful to avoid the detection of one of the most famous huntresses', Summer Rose. Summer was an extraordinary huntress – she had an astonishing amount of stamina, eyes like a hawk and had fully mastered her weapon. Its name was Thorne Splitter, and summer added the 'e' on thorn because she thought it made it more unique. Her weapon was a bow at first glance. It had the basics to it, but it was…special to say the least. The bow was made of a rare, light metal meaning it was easy to carry and easy to use. However, it had special quirks that would make this weapon amazing. Summer's aura was a part of that bow and every single arrow. They arrow moved where she directed it, of course, but the aura allowed it to move – chase its target until it hits. That's not all. The arrows could change type immediately depending on her will thanks to ger aura. From normal to electric, poison, close range, fire, ice you name it. Her aura did this. She didn't even need dust. It took years – 15 to be exact to be able to do this after constant training. But manipulating their aura was apart of the rose bloodline. She expelled aura from her body and charged her weapon with it. This is what made the rose bloodline special for a reason other then the great power their godly silver eyes can wield. Usually aura is something that you can use to defend your body or to heal it, while never leaving it. But the rose bloodline can put it to other uses because they can practically do whatever they want with it. Summer's mother for example used her aura to gather air particles as control them – but she was never a huntress as she was born with cystic fibrosis so wasn't medically fit to do be one. Instead she used it for purposes like drying laundry! This was only known by the rose family, not even yang or tai knew. Nobody knew apart from Ozpin who helped her take full advantage of it when she studied at beacon academy. Summer the best of the best, the go to huntress for any major problem. She had amazing senses due to all her experience and her natural knack for sensing things – instincts or literally sensing or hearing something nearby or from afar. This wasn't even accounting for her semblance.

But somehow, the mysterious figure had been able to avoid detection completely. Because of summers skills, and tai was a hunter too, the family felt safe, felt like they were shielded from danger as they would see it coming – or would they?

XX

Shrouded in shadows, a man, most likely in his twenties waited patiently for the moment to strike. His glare full of hated and madness, he stared at the family who had just finished their picnic. He erased his presence completely, and like a predator, he would soon descend upon his prey. His prey – ohohoh how long he had waited, it had been years since that day. He will soon take the most precious thing in summer life, just as she did too him all those years ago. Ruby. That innocent, happy child will help him achieve his revenge. He wasn't going to kill her, no. That would be far to quick and he wanted to relish in his revenge. He would turn her into something that the Grimm themselves feared. A mother's worst nightmare. A child born of light, forced to walk down a path full of thorns, a path sweet little summer would not want her precious rose to walk down. But when will summer learn that all roses wither, and all roses have thorns. And all thorns spill the blood of those who would try to harm it. He grinned sinisterly; his pupils small. He was lost in madness, knowing that very, very soon a plan darker than the midnight sky, crafted for years in his head would finally be put into action.

XX

Ruby was full, she ate to much, and now had a stomach ache. Tai and Yang went off to gather some flowers and some berries as they loved being at one with nature. They did live in the middle of a forest after all. Sensing no danger in the area, summer left ruby snuggled in her cloak to go fetch some pain killing herbs nearby. And that is when it happened. She was almost done gathering them when she heard her child let off a blood curdling scream. No. NO NO NO! She thought as she raced back to clearing where she left her daughter.

"_RUBY!" "RUUBYYY!"_ her mother shrieked in fear as she reached the clearing. She was scared. Terrified. It was impossible she would have detected the danger, right? She couldn't believe the sight before her eyes. The blanket on the grass was in shreds and all the plates where smashed. Her eyes scanned the perimeter, her sense searching around her. But nothing. There was no sign of ruby. Tears streamed down her face, her mind went black and she was paralyzed. She was gone. Her bay had gone. In the days following, the family searched the entire area. Acres of land and beyond. She even asked Qrow Branwen, ruby's uncle (not by blood, he was yang's mothers' older brother.) He was arguably a better hunter then summer, but he kept a low profile due the seriousness of his work and how much it was classified. Not even she knew. Qrow was nearly always working – for ozpin – as never changed. He adored Ruby, and she loved her prankster, cool, mischievous uncle Qrow probably as much, or I dare say more than her own mother. They always had an irreplaceable bond which summer sometimes had envy of, but that never lasted long of course. They were close despite all his travelling, but Summer loved to see the pair together. She loved seeing ruby's smile, full of innocence. When summer called, he was in the middle of a mission but returned with haste, no one would stop him, and if they tried…well they might end up in the hospital from preventing him for looking for his dear niece. Ozpin was a close friend of both summer and qrow, so he let him put his work on hold to increase the chances of finding Ruby.

But alas nothing was found. There was no trace of ruby anywhere, it was like she had disappeared into thin air. But little did they know, that fate would be a blessing.

XX

The child thief concealed himself in the dark, pleased with his work and was happy that everything went to plan. All that was left was to return to his group, of which he led. But before that, he though back to that day...

_5 Years Ago..._

Breathing heavily, a towering man navigated this maze of rocks. He was in a cave, deep underground. He brought his little brother along with him, whose name was Tobias who was 19. Personally, the silver haired man hated his brothers name, it seemed to snobby for him. He much preferred his own name – Silva. He was named Silva with a hope of becoming a powerful figure – good or bad. The man remembered stories his grandad had told him as a child about legendary silver eyed warriors with unparalleled strength when against Grimm. Ironically, as he grew his her was actually silver, and he had extremely blue eyes which made the colour of the ocean feel dull. His were like a blue flame, full of energy and ambition, wanting to burn away all that hindered his chances at growth. His brother had black hair with the same daring blue eyes. He was 25 at the time.

"_Where is that idiot"_ he mumbled to himself. His brother, as always, had been too ambitious and simple minded and ran of without him, as usual. He was now searching for the moron and was preparing in his head all the insults he would hurl at his incompetent sibling when he found him.

Despite his annoyance, he always loved his brother with his entire being. Their parents had been killed not long after Tobias was born. So, he raised his brother by himself, teaching him everything he knew at the time, but he was only 7 years old when they passed. They learned together, fell together but most importantly they loved each other. They were inseparable. Sometimes Silva would do..somewhat illegal things to provide for themselves like stealing and collecting information for people who paid enough. What can he say, he needed the money – and no one was going to hire a seven year old. After all no one would suspect a child, so it was perfect. Eventually he led a somewhat double life. He enjoyed the thrill of going against the law and gradually as time went on, he did worse and worse deeds. He had only killed 10 people, but still, he would never tell his brother. To Tobias' knowledge, he was an Intel broker of sorts. Enough of the past.

"_Tobias! You stupid toad where are you. If you had half the brain of a gold fish, you could have figured out not to run away. AGAIN!"_ Silva shouted, hearing the echoes leap through the tunnels. No answer. I continued bellowing insults at him hoping he would hear and reply with some lame comeback. He was awful, no wit at all. – "_Oh, brother don't be such a…a…a…uhm duck?"_ was one that popped to mind when he tried to sound cool and tough. My brain almost shut down at the memory of how dense and dumb he was. But still he was not giving up on finding him. Despite his wimp side he was always good at comforting people, which I needed. He was the only family I had.

After thirty minutes of searching and no sign of Tobias, Silva heard a massive thud. He followed the noise to a room. However, he could not move. He wanted to but he could not. The fear of what he saw was too great. It was Tobias, dead. All that could be heard now was the heart wrenching cry coming out of me as my soul and spirit where being ripped apart in grief. As he crouched over his brothers' body. _'No…no. Tobias!'_ I thought, taking it all in and regretting that he couldn't do anything. In a span of the first hour of a trip, I had lost his brother. I had lost everything.

Then I noticed an arrow, which had pierced through his chest into his heart. I pulled it out, trying not to vomit. It seems it was laced with poison and had a symbol on it which he recognized instantly. A rose. He Knew _exactly_ whose work this was. That day he lost himself to anger and started plotting revenge against the one who stole everything from him. He had heard the tails of one certain Huntress. A hero to mankind, a beacon of hope to the weak. _Summer god damn fucking Rose_. He had seen her in action, and she was good, very good. Then an evil smile came upon his face, eyes filled with vengeance.

He wasn't going to kill her, that would put the bitch out of her misery way to soon. Torture? Nah, that was a waste of time and boring. He was going to wait, patiently in the shadows until the moment of right. Until the time where he can steal something from her that she cares for more than herself. He knew someone, a dangerous someone, who would teach him everything to do with combat, with fighting…with killing. Someone more powerful than summer, than anyone, with a strong desire to wipe out the rose bloodline. This person knew about their eyes, their special abilities when it came to aura, and more than even the family knew themselves. After all, this person gifted the bloodline with those powerful silver eyes for a later time for when the prophesy would come to life. And her name… Was Salem. And he was willing to learn, no matter the price he had to pay, even if he became a pawn in her schemes. Summer. Will. Suffer. She doesn't have a choice.

* * *

**This is the end of the first Chapter of **_**Throne of roses**_**, this was just an introduction and background to the plot and some characters. The juicy stuff and heart breaking shit will **_**start**_** next/ in a few chapters! – Keep reading to find out what happens to ruby, and how will the family cope? How will Silva carry out his revenge and what will he do next?**

**-R**


End file.
